


Hell of a fight

by karovie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had started to get along lately. So why was Lance suddenly angry at him? <br/>Things take an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a fight

**Author's Note:**

> This scene would not leave me alone! I couldn't continue writing on anything else until I'd gotten this down. so yeah. here you go! Klance porn.   
> I'm one of those who can never decide on wether they like this or that ship in this fandom. like. put everyone in a giant orgy. problem solved.   
> (Not that it has to be purely sexual but you get what I mean, right?)   
> anyway. this time it's Klance.   
> Enjoy ;D

Keith stared angrily at Lance. They had been fighting all day, and no one knew what to do anymore. They’d just left the two alone, and the boys had found themselves trying to retreat to their rooms while still arguing, and had thus ended up in Keith’s room staring angrily at each other. 

 

Keith was tired. He didn’t know what had happened to make Lance this agitated lately. They had finally started to get along, and then suddenly the taller man had reverted back into hating him. Had he done something to make that happen? He thought back at what he’d done the last week. There was nothing he’d done to make Lance this angry with him. 

 

Wait. They had been getting very close lately. Lance had kept on flirting with beautiful space girls, but now that he thought about it, he hadn’t had his heart in it like he did before. And… had Lance been looking at  _ him _ every time he flirted with the girls? Now that he thought back, it was as though he’d tried to gauge his reaction? 

 

And that one time just yesterday when they’d stopped at that planet with the hot air and the inviting lake… Keith had desperately stripped off his armour and reached into the water to splash his face and neck. It wasn’t easy having thick, black hair in that heat.    
  
That alien dude had been whistling at him, and then Lance had mumbled something in spanish and had suddenly been very short tempered after. 

 

There it was.

 

Lance liked him?

 

Hmmm. 

 

Keith was not great with social situations. Especially when they moved into the emotional line. He had always been somewhat of a loner after all. Well Shiro was an exception. He was like a big brother or something. Not that he really knew what that was like. 

 

He might be socially challenged, but that was definitely jealousy he’d seen in Lance. God knows he’d experienced plenty of that himself. 

 

He stepped closer, never letting the angry glare fall away from his face, staring into Lance’s eyes as he stepped closer. Lance took half a step back, but the wall was in the way. He never looked away from his gaze, though he seemed suddenly uncertain of himself.

 

How dare Lance be angry at him for trying to cool down, while the idiot flirted with every woman he met? 

 

He was all up in Lance’s face now, still not losing that angry scowl. Lance wasn’t that much taller than him, but it was enough for him having to look up as he stood this close, so he could still hold the other man’s gaze. 

 

He had intended to say something, but his hand had just moved on it’s own. 

 

He was surprised when he realized where his hand was pressing, but he still managed to hold his scowl. 

 

Lance drew in a sharp breath, and his eyes widened at Keith’s touch. Red colored his neck and face, and Keith half expected him to shove him away. 

 

None of them moved. 

 

Keith still held his gaze. 

 

The red paladin’s brain had apparently short circuited. He had lost control of his hands. Without thinking, he had started stroking. Still pinning Lance down  with his stare. 

 

Lance’s breath hitched in his throat, and Keith saw his pupils dilate. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Maybe he finally did something right. Lance still hadn’t stopped him, so something must be correct with this. 

 

He felt Lance swell in his touch and a smirk graced his lips as he continued his stroking. 

 

Lance swallowed loudly at that smirk. Keith still had traces of the scowl in place, but combined with that smirk, he looked kind of evil. Like he had an evil plan. A plan revolving around Lance. 

 

God Keith was hot.

 

That sinful hand moved upwards. It snuck up under his shirt, slowly. Keith still didn’t look away from his eyes. His fingers trailed up over his stomach, moving up his chest, catching slightly at a nipple, before sliding back down. Goosebumps erupted across Lance’s skin at his touch.

 

Then, as his hand moved down again, the fingers slowly slid beneath the waist of his jeans. 

 

He went slow, giving Lance the chance to stop him. 

 

He didn’t.

 

Since Lance didn’t stop him, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper. He pulled his glove off and put it in his pocket. Still never moving his gaze off the other man’s dark blue eyes.

 

His warm palm slid back down over Lance’s hardness. The thin fabric of his boxer briefs really didn’t hide anything, and served as a frustrating layer of fabric in the way.

 

Keith’s fingers curled to cup the shape of his shaft through that offending fabric. A few more strokes, and the tent really couldn’t be ignored anymore. Not that any of them looked down. No. Dark blue still met purple. Though both colors were mostly swallowed by the black of their pupils. 

 

Warm fingers moved underneath the waistband of his purple boxer briefs. Slowly inching downwards through a trail of hairs.

 

Lance sucked in a breath as those slender fingers finally curled around his shaft. His firm grip slowly moved up, his thumb stroking over the slit in the head. 

 

Then, Keith freed him from his underwear. For the first time the red paladin looked away from the blue eyes. His eyes found Lance’s hardness in his hands before he looked back up into his eyes. 

 

Then the shorter man slowly moved down to his knees, holding Lance’s gaze. 

 

Lance swallowed, his breath picking up at the sight of Keith kneeling before him. 

 

The black haired man barely touched the head with his lips, feeling the firmness against his lips, then exhaling warm breath over the tip. Lance shuddered, his heart beating loudly in his chest. 

 

A small wet, pink tongue flicked out and gave him a little taste, those intense eyes still watching his reaction. Lance felt like he was unraveling already. 

 

That hot wet mouth wrapped around him, suckling at the tip before moving back and blowing at it. The little shit gave Lance a wicked grin at the whimper that escaped his throat.

 

Before he had the chance to say anything, those lips wrapped around him again.

 

Keith’s tongue pressed against the vein on the underside of Lance’s shaft and hummed. 

 

Lance could not keep the moan inside. 

 

The blue paladin lifted a hand up and bit down on the back of it in an attempt to silence himself. His eyes slid shut and his head fell back to rest against the wall behind him. His other hand found it’s way to the top of Keith’s head where his fingers curled in that soft long hair. 

 

His hips jerked forwards, trying to fuck Keith’s mouth. He couldn’t help himself. It was an automatic reaction. Keith however would not have it and held him back. There was surprising strength in that man’s arms. 

 

Keith sped up his rhythm, suckling and humming around Lance’s cock, his tongue working the shaft expertly. He had obviously done this before. 

 

Then suddenly, he slowed down fast. Lance looked down at him as the other man pulled slightly away from him. 

 

Keith made eye contact with him, and gave him the filthiest smile. Then, he shifted and moved back in. 

 

Lance’s eyes widened as Keith swallowed him down further than he thought possible. He felt the man’s throat work around him and it didn’t take long for him to be falling over the edge. 

 

“Keihhh!” he yelped as Keith curled his fingers around his sack and massaged it gently. It was the only warning he managed before the orgasm overtook him. He absently registered Keith swallowing in time with his pulsing cock. 

 

His knees threatened to send him crashing to the floor.

 

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on a soft mattress, Keith straddling him and  _ kissing _ him. He tasted what must be his own cum in Keith’s mouth, and another pitiful whimper made it’s way up from his throat. 

 

“ _ Cogida, _ ” Lance breathed once his mouth was free. He took deep, open mouthed breaths as he stared up at Keith sitting ontop of him. “You’re good,” his voice broke a little, and he swallowed. 

 

Keith had the nerve to wink at him.

 

If Lance wasn’t redfaced already, he definitely was now. 

 

“Do you… uh… need assistance…?” he asked when he realized Keith must have had quite the reaction to this little exercise. 

 

This time it was Keith’s time to turn red.

 

“I… kind of finished myself off while watching you,” he admitted. 

 

Lance swallowed. Then his hands shot up to the sides of Keith’s head and pulled him down for another kiss. 

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Lance breathed once they pulled apart. 

 

“Likewise,” Keith grinned. 

 

“Well that I already knew. I mean look at these guns!” Lance kissed his own bicep and waggled his eyebrows at Keith. 

 

Keith groaned as his head thumped against Lance’s chest. 

  
“You ruined the moment,” he mumbled against Lance’s chest. The other man just laughed and wrapped his arms around him. Keith snaked his arms around Lance as well. It didn’t take long for them to drift off into a peaceful sleep.   
  
And that was how Pidge found them several hours later when they came to let Keith know that it was dinnertime. Suppressing a giggle, they took photographic evidence and left them to their cuddle while the rest of the team could pay up on their bet.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend help me out with that swearword in spanish. I'm not sure it's purely a swearword though? no clue. anyway, my friend told me it seemed to be en exclamation like the "fuck" in "Fuck you're beautiful!" or something. that was my intention anyway. so if you're someone speaking spanish and find this to be wrong, please let me know? :)


End file.
